


Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Merry X'mas

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas. A holiday everyone gets together in good tidings and joy throughout the world. Across the lands, Christmas is celebrated by the human race and or aliens that wish to partake. But not all humans celebrate it.

"Mangle! What the hell did you do to the Christmas tree we ordered!" Drayconivous yelled at her as Serenity behind him spoke.

"I told you leaving it out she'd burn it, nearly burned our residence down." Serenity said to him.

"Come on! I hate this time of year! Everyones too happy!" Mangle yelled walking in and munching on Cheetos.

"I do not give a crap what you feel, we ordered this and you burned it!? Why!" Drayconivous yelled at her demanding an answer.

"Because it's stupid and it's burnable and I was bored. Duhhh!" Mangle said to him simply as Drayconivous rubbed his face.

"I guess I have to go back and get another tree- and you are not going to burn it do you fucking understand me!" Drayconivous said to Mangle who just huffed and walked off.

"So we need to get another tree I take it." Serenity asked her father who looked at her with a look as if to say no shit.

Later on, Dray and Serenity both were heading to get another tree. Serenity wearing a different looking winter attire and Dray wearing something more traditional.

"So... New age clothes?" He asked her looking at her as she turned and looked at him.

"I didn't think my own father was checking me out." She laughed a bit as Dray just sighed but smirked.

"It's just something new for this day of age." She told him.

"Wait how much did it cost?" He asked her looking to her as she just mumbled it.

"Young lady! How much did that cost me!" he said to her.

"Just sixty credits." Serenity said acting as if it was no big deal.

"S-sixty!? For crying out loud I'm thinking about saving up on things. All seven hundred of you girls are a lot for me to well pay for." He said to her.

"Then maybe you should have stopped fucking around." Serenity simply said as Dray drove silently with a frown.

"Aborting you would be a start..." He said as Serenity's mouth dropped and he himself grinning.

Meanwhile, Qrow, of course, was at the liquor store buying boos and nog. With him was Mismagius who was reading something she brought with her.

"Getting drunk for the holidays?" She asked him while walking slowly behind him.

"Kid I need this." He said to her putting down bottles in the cart.

"You are always drunk." She said.

Qrow just smirked hearing that and took a quick swig from his flask and handed her the flask but she declined and he shrugged putting it away. They made it up to the counter where an attractive female checker winked at Qrow.

"Heh... well hey there babe." He said to her.

Mismagius just glared at her uncle flirting with a female checker who just flirted back to him. Eventually, she used her ghostly power to make some items on a nearby counter fall and shatter on the floor. Qrow giving her a look quickly smiled at the lady. "Guess you got a mess to clean up, and I got a Christmas party to deal with... Marry Christmas." he said to her as she smiled and waved winking at him. As Qrow and Mismagius walked out with the liquor and nog, Mismagius spoke up in a sarcastic tone. "I bet she and you really hit it off." She said as Qrow rolled his eyes. "Come on now, I can land something like that easily." he said to her. "Yeah... except you might pass out the moment you enter her." Mismagius said nastily. "Haha very funny." Qrow said putting the drinks down in the back. As they got in the car soon a driver drove right by before they had the chance to pull out and was a bunch of college guys cheering and speeding out into the town in there hover car. "Drunk drivers." Qrow said glaring at them and took a sip of whiskey from his flask as Mismagius glared at him. "Yea..." She said giving him a look.

Dray's phone was ringing while he drove and he quickly answered it. "Yes?" he asked. "Yeah... we are like at the Christmas tree farm." His daughter Umbreon said. "Wait you are?" He asked. "Yea. Me and Espeon decided to get the tree." She said to him. "Ugh then that - okay okay fine, I will then go to the mall and get Aruriania's present that I got her." He told her. "Will do." She said and hung up and Dray looked at Serenity. "Change of plans it seems." he said as she kept quiet but acknowledged him as he drove the hover car now a different way toward the nearest super mall. "Say you want to take a picture with santers?" She chuckled asking her father. "No... come on now I'm too old for that stuff." He said as she just smirked.

"Duuuuuuuuude." Mangle said looking at a TV show with some of her sisters. "What?" One of them asked her. "It's santersss Its Santerrss!" She said pointing to Santa who was on the tv. "Yeah so?" The one asked. "So I will go to him and ask for presents." She said getting on her clothes as she was behind them naked it seemed. "Really?" The one asked her. "Really what?" Mangle said. "You think he's... you know what never mind, good luck." She said. "Luck, there is no such thing as the Jedi say." She said. "Yeah well remember we are all force sensitive and even you." Jolteon said standing up to go somewhere else. "Meep..." Mangle said putting on her boots. "You do realize you were a bad bad girl this year and other years- and stupidly Santa gives you presents." Another one of her sisters said. "Because of im precious but this year I need to meet him and ask him a personal question and gift." Mangle said and grabbed a backpack and walked out.

"Ohhh jingle bells jingle bells jingle-" The choir sang until Mangle used her robotic fan in her hands to blow snow right into there faces and bodies and when they shut up she stopped using her robotics and spoke up. "Shut up! It's my day, not yours... mine!" Mangle said. "Hey!" A man in the crowd said to her. "That's not very nice of you kid! Wheres your parents at huh?" He asked. "Dude I am eighteen fucking years old and will never age because our family is black blooded and have a power that has not been explained to the viewers of this fanfiction about it yet but will explain it all in a storyline coming up soon." She said leaving the choir confused and she walked passed them and when she was out of sight they began to sing again along the street. Mangle then walked into a Turian and Human fixing up a sled. "Hey hey! Why you got santers sled!?" Mangle asked. "You mean Santa's? Kid, it's for the float this afternoon you know the parade?" The Turian said to her and soon a Krogan rolled out from under the slay like float. "Yeah, we are kind of busy here." He said gruffly. "Well, geeeee sooorrryyyyy." Mangle said scoffing and walked off.

Umbreon and Espeon both were heading to get a tree until they noticed a downed reporter vehicle from the main news station in the city. "Hey hey! Look." Umbreon said pulling the hover car over. "What am I looking at? Is it that cute squirrel? Or that cute barrel? Oh, wait Pewdiepie says don't trust barrels." Espeon said acting as naive as ever. "No no, the reporters there hold on stay here." Umbreon said getting out and running over. "You guys okay?" She asked the reporters who was sitting beside there news car. "We are sick from a recent food accident. The place we ate at wasn't as good as we thought and now we feel poisoned, we are waiting for the medical unit to come." The main news anchor said to her. "Yeah and our station is the top in the news, now who's going to overlook the parade." Another news man said behind the Anchorman. "We could do it!" Espeon said from the car window down.

"Wait you two could?" The Anchorman said in shock. "Well-" Umbreon said until Espeon spoke up. "Yeah yeah! It will be fun! We were just driving around anyway for some reason." She said as Umbreon glared at her and looked at the news men with a sigh. "How hard could it be right?" She said and soon they got the gear in their own hover car and left toward the parade with Umbreon frowning and driving. "Well Espeon, thanks to you we got to do something besides getting the tree we need... perhaps Tomoko could get it or something." Umbreon said texting her sister while driving and quickly did such and put it up as they headed to the parade area.

Tomoko got to where the Christmas trees were supposed to be and when she got there she met two individuals presented from the thanksgiving fanfiction. Kisame and Deidara. Tomoko along with her sister Mienshao looked at them. "We are... here to get a tree." She said to them as they turned and looked at them and Deidara spoke up. "Yeah so are we..." Deidara said. "We aren't the help we are well customers." He said to them. "Oh, I thought he was a lumber jack cuz of how big and fat he is." Tomoko said pointing at Kisame who gasped and began to tear up. "I'm big boned!" he said tearful sighing. "Ha." Deidara said simply.

Meanwhile, Dray and Serenity got out of the car at the mall and as they did they were greeted by none other than Neopolitan twirling her umbrella walking toward them. "Oh Shit." Dray said seeing her approach.


	2. Chapter 2

Qrow was driving back to there families stronghold with the drinks for Christmas mostly for himself alongside Mismagius in the car with him reading something. As he turned the corner in his hovercar he noticed Mangle skipping along into the park area to cross.

"Oh god, what is she doing I wonder..." Qrow said as Mismagius looked up.

"Not our business." She told him.

"Yeah, but it will be if she does something crazy." He said to her as she sighed.

"Want me to go check for you?" She asked.

"Yeah do. I'll meet you back at home." Well, then Mismagius turned into her ghostly form and left the hovercar and soared toward Mangle's direction to catch her before she wandered off too far.

However, she did lose her and had to look for her floating in the air. When in air people below that seen her in her ghostly form ran, screamed or passed out.

Mangle wandered out of the park only too find the main mall of the city.

"Okay, now to find Santers." She said speaking of Santa Klaus.

She wandered up to the Mall looking at security and looked around to find a way to sneak in and noticed nearby a boy arguing with his mother and dad and she grinned slowly approaching and hiding behind a trash can. She could hear the parents arguing with there son and soon as they turn to talk amongst themselves Mangle had an idea and tried to get the boys' attention by throwing an old apple from the trash can at him.

"Huh?" The little boy looked back.

"Hey kid, you wanna meet santers!" She said to him.

"I do!" The boy cheered until Mangle shushed him.

"Then come on son." She said coaching him with her and then the two went to the entrance of the mall and as Mangle walked passed security she said.

"This is my son we are here to see Santa." She said to them.

"We don't care." The one said sighing.

Mangle however frowning.

"Some guards you are." She said and walked inside with the boy holding his hand firmly.

Umbreon and Espeon entered the news station where everyone was rushing and such.

"You two are the temporary anchors right?" One man asked them running over to them.

"Yeah, I guess just for the day." Umbreon said crossing her arms.

"Good good! Listen we need you two at the mall today, that's it nothing too hardcore and do not screw this up please! We are the best news station on the planet!" He said to them.

"Opinion." Umbreon scoffed.

"Oh my goodness they are!?" Espeon said putting her hands on each side of her cheeks as Umbreon rolled her eyes.

"No, they think they are." She said to her.

"We know we are." The man said.

"So which is it?" Espeon asked being as naive as ever and Umbreon facepalming herself.

"Okay okay, we will head to the mall." She said.

"Okay good, take the camera here and the setup." He said handing it to Espeon who took it looking at the equipment intriguingly.

"And remember you two don't screw up and maybe we will put a bonus pay in this for you!" He said to them as Umbreon smirked.

"Easy cash at least... Merry Christmas to me." She said.

"And me!" Espeon cheered out.

Neopolitan swung her Umbrella as it was closed right into Dray's crotch hitting his balls and then swinging it down then back up into his crotch twice and swung her foot kicking him square in the head as his head went into the window of his own hovercar shattering it.

She then grabbed his collar throwing him over into the pavement and kept swinging her umbrella down at his arm until opening it backflipping and winking at him.

"Ohhh fuck! What did I do!" Drayconivous said coughing up blood.

Serenity holding him went to look back at Neopolitan but she was gone. As if she teleported or something.

"What was that about?" Serenity asked blinking.

Kisame and Deidara walked with Mienshao and Tomoko to find a tree for themselves and to help cut down one for them.

"You know, I am a big fan of Oprah Winfrey." Kisame said as Mienshao frowned looking at him.

"Really? Like that's odd for a guy to like her in that way." She said as Kisame rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a fanboy- I am just in love with her is all." Kisame said.

"Ohhhh that's not creepy at all." Mienshao said laughing.

"Meh meh meh." Kisame said shaking his head as Deidara just smiled.

"I agree with her dude, you got an odd obsession with her." He told him.

"Hey! It's not an obsession! Its the truth, one day we will be married." Kisame said putting his fist up into the air and when he did a bird pooped on it flying over.

"I think that answers your question." Mienshao said to him.

"Oh my god, Dad look!" Serenity yelled running over to a cage of baby cats and dogs at one of the mall's stores.

"Oh hunny no I don't think so..." Dray said while putting more healing kolto paste on his skin and even a rub of medi-gel from his recent attack.

"Yeah I know but it would be so cool." She said to him petting on one of the puppies.

"Maybe I'll think about it but not this year." Dray told her as she smiled at him.

"Say wait what happened to your pet Rancor, Acklay... other beasts from you taming them with your abilities?" He asked her.

"Still around but none of them could sleep on my bed or be in the stronghold with me." She said to him as he nodded.

"True but you got already some pets there." He told her.

"And and companions for battle." She told him.

"Right and that... I still think your Rancor hates me." He told her.

"No, he just gets nervous about you because of how weird you are." Serenity said smirking at Dray.

"Smart ass." Dray said smirking right back finding it funny.

"Okay okay, here we go!" Kisame said looking at a perfect tree.

"These ones for us!" He said.

"Uhh, what about us first? Girls first?" Tomoko asked plainly.

"Oh screw you we get it first for we are better than you." He said trying to chop at it and as he did Deidara heard a squeaky like noise coming from it.

"Weird." He said.

"What?" Kisame asked and then a squirrel jumped out and onto Kisame's face scratching him.

"Ahhh!" Kisame yelled trying to get it off him.

"It's trying to kill me!" Kisame yelled.

"What you get." Mienshao said as they seen Kisame try to wrestle it off of his face. Soon more squirrels jumped out and attacked him making him fall and try to roll in the snow to get them off.

"Wow... am I still high?" Deidara asked.

"Get them off me!" Kisame yelled.

"It's your tree like you said, you deal with it." Mienshao said to him.

"Okay okay, you can have it! Help me!" Kisame said.

Mienshao then used a black blood sonic boom at the squirrels and Kisame knocking them off a bit and himself rolling into the snow.

The squirrels then leaped off and left.

"Wow... Thanks." Kisame said.

"Now chop our tree down Mr coward." Mienshao said handing him the ax.

"Awe..." Kisame said.

"Okay, I'm back from- oh... hey." Qrow said seeing Maychiro watching TV and she looked back at him.

"Expecting the girls? They decided to go around and play around in the snow and take there beasts and Serenity's beasts out and a walkabout thing before coming back later on." She said to him.

"I'm watching wrestling where possible gay men battle each other for dominance even though it isn't that but I imagine it is." Maychiro said sticking her tongue out as Qrow just sighed.

"Don't you got some poor soul to disembowel, or annoy." He said to her.

"Got a few human pieces in the fridge but, well you know." She said and she wasn't kidding either when he opened the fridge.

"It's a good thing we got no guests coming." He said.

"What about James, Admiral Hack-" She said and Qrow yelled out.

"Wait there are guests coming!?" He said to her.

"Uhh yeah?" She said.

"Greetings!" Dr. Mordin said walking in.

"Well, I might just go to the bar then for today." Qrow said.

"Wait wait it's Christmas, why would you whats wrong?" Maychiro asked.

"Because... I hate spending it with people I don't know and well, I'm drunk." he said.

"You're always drunk." One of Dray's daughters said walking passed them and him giving her a look.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at the mall, Mangle was looking around with the boy she kidnapped.

"Okay dude listen here, we got to find Santers. If you're with me and I take you up to him then that means I'm in the clear to do what I want to him, even rape him if I have too." Mangle said as the boy didn't understand her at all.

"Look just, just let's go see Santers." She said to him and walked toward the middle of the mall.

Soon they found Santers however at one of the entrances seeing the back of him.

"Okay - wow he isn't on a chair weird." She walked up and poked his shoulder.

As the Santa turned around it was actually Vowrawn, Former Darth and Former Dread Master Raptus who also shares the same voice actor and yes this is fourth wall breaking but read my other fanfictions you lazy fucks.

"That was a long verse their narrator." Mangle said and looked back at Vowrawn.

"Your not Santers, wheres Santers!" Mangle shouted.

"Oh hi, Mangle yes well you see I'm to stand in the front and guide others to Santa, its a little job for some extra money after all. Like the time I was paid to be a bodyguard, however, something caught my eye and I went across the street, turned out to be a glistening shattered mirror fragment, thought it was a diamond actually- Long story short though, I forgot I was guarding someone and he was stabbed to death when I returned to him." he told her as Mangle blinked.

"Oh hey, who's the kid." Vowrawn asked her.

"My adopted son." Mangle said as the boy blinked a few times.

"Anyways we are going to the middle of the Mall then." Mangle said walking off as Vowrawn waved.

"I will be over at you guy's party tonight for Christmas!" Vowrawn shouted.

Umbreon and Espeon made it to the mall.

"So how are we-" Espeon was asking and Umbreon opened the case they had and there popped out a camera droid just floating alongside them.

"Oh wow!" Espeon said as Umbreon checked the back of it.

"Okay, everything's good." She said and they both ventured in.

"So we got to find Santa and film a kid who's going to see him and ask questions to just a few kids and then film Santa before we head back for our pay. I will ask questions you just stand there and act cute." Umbreon said to Espeon who just stuck her tongue out derpyfied but nodded.

"Ohhh I've been working on the railroad all the midnight day!" Kisame sang while chopping the tree. Deidara sighing looking at the girls.

"He's different." He told them.

"Yeah, we got a sister named Mangle who-" Tomoko said until interrupted.

"Wait- that little bitch is your sister!" Kisame roared out.

"Yeah, you know her?" Tomoko asked.

"You could say that she stole our thanksgiving supplies and came back with another one of your sisters with green hair to well, say sorry to us." Deidara told them.

"Small world, they are both our sisters." Mienshao said to them.

"Okay, here we go its about to fall! Stand back!" Kisame yelled and soon the tree fell, however, it began to roll down the hill toward other Christmas goers.

"Oh no!" Kisame yelled running down the hill to chase it.

"Oh no! no no!" He yelled trying to catch up to it.

"Everyone run away!" He shouted from above as people didn't hear him.

"Oh great..." Deidara sighed.

Mienshao quickly dashed down toward the tree to help stop it. Right, when they reached the tree both Kisame and Mienshao together tried to grab each side of the tree and grab it to hold it from rolling any further.

"Phew..." Kisame said until he heard a snapping sound and they look only to see behind them the giant logs from other tree's cut down was now freed by the Christmas tree rolling and knocking away the logs supports to keep them held where they were. Soon the giant logs reaching four stories to five stories roll down at them and everyone else. Mienshao quickly sprinted as Kisame tried to run but got crushed but was okay.

"Why... me..." Kisame said aching.

"Dad look." Serenity said pointing at something behind glass and it was a beautiful necklace, silver and with a ruby gem heart-shaped.

"Bet that would look good on stepmom." She said to him as he patted her head.

"It might be but she last told me she doesn't like necklaces but maybe something similar in here. Come." He told her and they both walked into the shop and found out there was another heart-shaped jewelry and one is a bracelet that was quite beautiful in design.

"This is the one." He told her and began to purchase. As he was purchasing he seen the TV in the jewelry store on for the mall and there on the screen was Umbreon and Espeon and Dray nearly lost his balance in shock.

"What the hell!?" He thought to himself looking at them.

"Wow, I didn't know they were news women." Serenity said not really impressed.

"They aren't, oh god they must have stolen the equipment and killed the real guy... ugh." Dray said thinking that was the case.

He bought the item for his wife and both him and Serenity left in search to find Umbreon and Espeon.

Meanwhile, Qrow and Maychiro were watching something with a few of Dray's daughters on the TV, mostly a holiday special.

Maychiro laying on the couch raised her foot up and poked Qrows feet.

"Boop." She said. Qrow rolling his eyes glared at her and tried to watch it again only for her toe to go into his mouth.

"Ack! Stop that!" Qrow yelled.

"Come on you like it." She said winking as he nearly went speechless.

"I do not." He said.

"Oh really?" Maychiro said immediately after laying on her back now full rolling forward and onto him looking down at him smiling as her breasts were pushed up into his face.

"Really?" She said again as Qrows eyes were wide and speechless.

"Uhhh..." Qrow said in awe as she then rolled out a spit wad in her mouth in a daring attempt to spit on him, however, he rolled out from under her.

All of the daughters of Dray that was in the room at the time couldn't believe their bad ass uncle was trying to get away from Maychiro in such a cowardly way.

"Look no not like that!" Qrow said to her.

"Oh come on, look at you all single for the holidays and just flirting around with girls. You got one right here that wants to be flirted with... and a lil frisky with." Maychiro said to him as he quickly ran off.

"No!" He yelled as she chased after him. The daughters of Dray in that room blinked.

"Look at that, its rodulph." One of them said about the show on.

"Yeah... that gay ass dear." One mumbled as they all laughed mocking the show.

Deidara hiding behind a pillar was ultimately slammed into by a rolling log. The logs rolled from the nearby hill down toward the city everyone else was at. Giant logs and smaller logs together from what Kisame accidentally did.

"Oh no..." Deidara said.

Meanwhile, Mangle and the boy she kidnapped was in line to see Santa.

"Duuuude I'm so going to get that radiator for taking out the planet." Mangle said.

"Huh?" The boy asked.

"Nothing just act like my son and we will get what we want. You hear?" Mangle said to him.

Mangle noticed on TV monitors of the boy she kidnapped has gone missing and parents are looking for him. Mangle then took a random hat and put it on the boy.

"There." She said.

"Just so the sun doesn't get in your face." She said to him.

"But we are inside." He told her. Mangle smacked him hard.

"What did I say about mouthing off boy..." She said as he started to tear up.

"Oh don't give me that shit." Mangle yelled.

"You know damn well that won't work on me!" She said and she looked up noticing parents and kids in line looking at her.

"What it's called tough love!" She said to them all giving them the middle finger.


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity and Dray both were walking in the mall still looking at different things, then they reached a small cafe outside of it was tables with umbrella's even though it was a closed-in super mall. There sitting was a man in a dark outfit, and a dark cape.

Serenity was a bit curious about who it was tried to look over and found out it was none other than Kylo Ren and across from him General Hux.

"Oh. My. God." Serenity said jumping as Dray looked at her than to him then to her curiously.

"Dad its Kylo Ren!" She said.

"Who?" Dray asked.

"A big damn deal!" Serenity yelled and then hopped right into the empty chair next to both of them.

"What the!?" Hux said in shock. Ren looking up from what he was reading a bit startled.

"Your Kylo Ren! You're- well your not suppose to be seen in this storyline yet but this is a holiday fun time one." She said to him as he looked at her confused.

"I think I understand?" He said confused as Dray walked up breathing.

"Okay... whats going on." He said to Serenity.

"It's Kylo Ren!" She said and hugged Kylo as he blinked in shock and looked at Hux who already left not wanting to get involved.

"You were to stay and help me." Kylo murmured.

After an autograph and a few minute hug Serenity and Dray headed back to what they were doing.

Mismagius was watching something herself back at home with her sisters and soon looked outside in the distance at the hill far off that the trees were falling and crashing down and raised an eyebrow.

"Wonder if the tree cutters know what there doing." She said.

"Maybe." One of the sisters said.

"Usually they cut them with stuff and know how to cut a tree... only an idiot could mess it up where it takes the whole hill down." Froslass said calmly as Mismagius blinked and shrugged.

"Long as its none of our faults then we won't look stupid." She said going back to watching tv and soon the news came on where they saw there own sister Umbreon talking and Espeon holding the camera.

"What... the... fuck?" Mismagius said confused along with the other girls.

"Bad word." Froslass said as Mismagius rolled her eyes.

"Your opinion." She said.

"Say didn't you handle that shipment crate dad asked you to take care of?" Mismagius asked Froslass.

"Yea, I accidentally got them mixed up but I'm sure I got the right crate of stuff." She said as Mismagius looked at her confused.

"A bastard bumped me over." Froslass said cursing as Mismagius blinked again confused.

Meanwhile, Mangle finally got up to the top where Santa was waiting.

"Finally!" Mangle said happily as ever.

"It's..." The boy said gulping hiding behind Mangle who looked at him.

"It's Santers I know. It's Santers!" Mangle yelled dashing toward Santa who looked at her a bit confused but regardless smiled at the boy.

"Ho ho ho!" Santa said to the boy who was cowering behind Mangle.

"Come here young one don't be afraid." Santa said to him as the boy nodded and slowly approached Santa.

Right as the boy got up to Santa, Mangle grabbed the boy and threw him right off the fake hill, down below, luckily Dray caught him and ran up. Santa blinking in shock looked at Mangle who glared at him.

"Santers! You never gave me what I wanted last year you old son of a bitch!" Mangle said running up and punching him in the stomach.

"Ooh! ho ho!- no no!" Santa yelled as Mangle threw him down the hill and landing him on his back hard down the bottom of the Christmas hill thing in the mall.

"You son of a bitch!" Mangle yelled ripping him up with her claws.

The kids were scared and crying as Dray then jumped and pushed her off Santa who's guts were out of his stomach.

"Ew!" Serenity said while helping subdue Mangle.

"Mangle what the fuck!" Dray said to her.

"He never gave me a nuclear bomb!" Mangle yelled.

Dray had to hit Mangle in the face.

"Ouch why!" Mangle said.

"You are ruining Christmas!" Dray yelled.

"All over me not giving you that damn bomb!?" Dray said.

"Wait- you!?" Mangle yelled.

"Oh for- You believe Santa is real!?" Dray said in shock.

"Yes!" Mangle yelled out.

"Santa's dead and isn't real?" The kids say behind them all in tears and throwing up seeing Santa's guts out and him alive trying to crawl away.

Serenity sighed and sliced off his head with her lightsaber to end his suffering not feeling good about killing him either.

"Mangle... no, he isn't real, that was probably a postman." Serenity said.

"Awwww man... I should have figured, how could some fat bastard get around all over the place with all those presents.- wait why didn't you give me my damned Nuclear bomb I asked for last year then!" Mangle said to Dray who rubbed his face.

"Because it's against the law!" He said.

"You could have snuck it in, like me!" She said to him.

Umbreon and Espeon both get there on time already rolling with the camera and live to the newsroom and to the viewers watching. Dray looked seeing them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting paid." Umbreon said holding the mic up to Dray's mouth.

"Tell us what's going through your mind." She said as Dray gave her a glare.

"Are you two pretending to be news women?" He asked.

"No, we were asked to do this!" Espeon said.

"Wait for what?" Dray asked as Mangle shoved him off and literally latched her teeth into Dray's shoulder.

"Aggh!" Dray yelled as he tried to get her off and Serenity trying to use her power on Mangle's brain to make her let go but was failing.

"Grr!" Mangle growled.

"Wow, this is true gold here." Umbreon said smirking. Dray kept punching at Mangle.

"Stop!" He yelled as she murmured.

"Give me my Nuke!" She growled as he kept punching her back. The security, of course, waited not knowing what to do or how to approach either.

Kisame and Deidara both rolled into the dirt along with Tomoko nearby with Mienshao was laying there unable to move. Tomoko, however, could move slowly looking up seeing the logs rolling down to the nearby Supermall down the hill.

"Oh no." She said. Mienshao blinked looking at this.

"We are so going to get in trouble... let's blame those two idiots down there." She referred to Kisame and Deidara.

"Okay." Tomoko agreed and both got up and went down the hill as Kisame and Deidara laid there blinking looking at the sky.

"I don't want to go with you anymore to Christmas tree's." Deidara said plainly as Kisame sighed.

"Yeah I know... wonder if Pain's going to get mad." Kisame said.

"Oh, I think so. I think so." Deidara said.

"Hey look I see Opera... no wait I'm going to pass out..." Kisame said and did just that.

Kylo and Hux were walking out of the mall only for Kylo to blink and frown as Hux looks at him.

"What? We are going to begin plans for galactic domination in our own genre storyline than this... whatever this is, mall." He said distastefully.

"That girl... Something about her." Kylo said wondering.

"What about the girl? That green-haired petite thing is no might for our power!" Hux said proudly.

"I need to go and find her, it's like something strange about her." Kylo said as Hux sighed.

"Hurry up will you." He said as Kylo walked back in. Hux waited as two people looked at him and the children pointed at him.

"Ginger!" One laughed as Hux glared at him.

Then they all felt a rumbling and Hux turned his head only to see giant and small logs, Christmas logs rolling down the hill nearby toward the mall.

"Oh shit." He said simply and quickly ran off with the group of kids back into the mall. Kylo who was already inside looked back.

"Will you relax I just want to-" Kylo said as Hux ran passed him.

Soon Kylo looked back and seen the logs coming toward the mall.

"Oh." He said and then sort of snapped out of his dullness.

"Oh!" He said excited and ran using his force speed past Hux.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud noise was heard outside. Mangle stopped latching her jaws only to lean back and listen as Dray yelled at her.

"What the hell Mangle!" He said to her.

"Run!" Mangle said dashing off.

"Run?" Dray asked looking at Serenity confused.

Espeon holding the Camera just smiled.

"Hey look! Some logs are coming to greet us, yay!" Espeon said jumping and clapping until Umbreon looked back and quickly grabbed Espeon running and making her run too.

Dray got up and ran as well with Serenity not too far behind. The Logs crashed into the super mall either rolling over people or crashing into them. Some people took refuge into stores however the large logs crashed through the building walls rather than the glass and slammed into them as well.

"Holy shit!" Dray said as they tried there best to get away.

The pillars of the mall were also getting destroyed in the process.

Everyone in the store ran or was crushed or injured badly. The Security trying there best to get people to safety. One large log the main one rolled toward Dray and Serenity. Dray was fast enough to leap onto the third story floor railing and looked down waiting for Serenity to do the same. Yet before she could Kylo dashed right next to her and picked her off her feet and did it for her leaping high up onto the third floor next to Dray and laying her down.

"You... saved me." She said blinking.

"I know." Kylo said.

Said the greatest words ever said.

The two looked at one another for a moment before Dray made a gruffing sound.

Soon they heard more crashing from below and the pillars under them cracked.

"It's going to fall." Serenity said. Kylo looked around for a moment.

"Wait look." He said noticing that the security got an electro net ready and soon all the logs hit it and stopped immediately from rolling stopping the log invasion.

"Phew..." Dray said but suddenly the pillars that were destroyed you could hear the roof starting to make a deathly noise of breaking apart.

"Thats not good." Mangle said appearing behind them.

The mall began to fall apart as Dray quickly used his black blood shielding ability on himself and his daughters, sadly Kylo as well since he was close.

Umbreon and Espeon both ran into the shield as the entire mall began to fall.

However other people were around them and Dray knew he couldn't let them perish. Dray with his other hand used a force pull to bring them all toward him inside the shield he made with his powers and soon the rubble fell down around them but the shield didn't break as the debris just slid down on the sides of the shield. After the mall was completely destroyed, Dray undid his power and everyone had to climb out together out of the debris to get up to the surface.

Once there the police and ambulances were already at the scene and firefighters helped people out.

"What do you think happened?" Serenity asked looking at her father.

"Must have been a big lumber yard accident." He said.

As everyone started leaving the mall. Kylo looked toward Serenity and she too looked at him in a distance. It was as if they could both sense one another's power. And before either could really do anything about it the connection ended as Hux came up to Kylo.

"We must leave now come!" He said guiding Kylo out who went with him but looking back once more.

Serenity as well interrupted at the same time by Dray.

"Hunny lets go, the firefighters are doing there job." he said guiding her away as she went with him she too looked back once more before turning her head walking with him.

Mienshao and Tomoko look down at the damage that happened and look at one another.

"Now is time we make a hasty retreat." Tomoko said as they both began to sneak off not even noticed.

As they got away they run into Vowrawn.

"Oh goodness hi!" He said.

"Vowrawn? You okay?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah what happened?" Mienshao asked acting all oblivious.

"Oh, some tree's rolled downhill and took out the mall and some people and aliens alike! But do not worry for I am sure the death toll will not be a lot." He said as soon police were speaking near them about more than a hundred lives lost and counting.

Vowrawn looking back at them with Tomoko and Mienshao stared for a moment.

"Well could have been worse." Vowrawn said trying to make a laugh like usual.

Everyone made it back home exhausted and aching. Dray fell right into his wifes' breasts as she was laying on the couch. She sighed and scratched his head knowing what he went through after seeing the news with his other daughters.

Umbreon on the phone came in and hung it up.

"Well, so we won't get paid since we only shot the fight between mangle and dad... oh and Santa's guts everywhere we are now never to come back." She said rolling her eyes as Espeon just smiled.

"I think we learned alot!" She said with her tongue out playfully.

"I want a nuclear bomb or else." Mangle said to Dray as he rolled his eyes.

"At this point you can have fifty tanks... fine I will see what I can do." He told her.

"Yay!" Mangle said sprinting off.

Serenity sat down next to her father and Aruriania.

Dray looked at her for a moment and poked her side.

"You have fun though today?" He asked.

"Sure, if you count the whole attack of the tree's." She said chuckling and kissing her fathers forehead.

Mangle went into the bathroom only to find Qrow and Maychiro making out in the bathtub. Mangle stood there for a moment until Qrow seen her.

"Oh!" Qrow yelled as Mangle shut the door right on Qrow before he could run out making him fall back.

Mangle ran into the living room.

"Uncle Qrow is-!" Mangle was then punched right into the wall by Qrow who made it in, naked with a towel around himself.

"Is home!" Qrow said laughing acting all innocent.

"And fucking me!" Maychiro said walking in completely naked as Dray's daughters all looked at her with a grin finding it funny.

"What!?" Dray and Aruriania asked in shock.

"Ugh, okay yeah... we are." Qrow said.

"She kind of knows what I like, she's naughty and I am the only one to teach her a lesson... even if she doesn't learn nothing." Qrow said winking at Maychiro.

"When the- what the. how the. you know what, I'm to tired for this today." Dray said getting up.

"I'm going to go, and get a damned christmas tree since none of you seemed to have gotten one." he said and got up to get his coat back on.

"And as for you brother... oh we will have such a big talk." He said to Qrow.

Froslass quickly ran in using her ice power to cover the floor for her to slide right in.

"Everyone! The comets are in the sky! It's dark enough to see!" Froslass said taking her fathers hand and dragging him out. Everyone else walked out alongside them and behind them.

Maychiro, of course, having a towel over herself like Qrow did and everyone stood outside the complex looking at the dark evening sky at the stars. There the comet was shining zooming over the planet with small fragments of crystal dust behind it and meteor showers along with it across the sky.

"Woah." Dray said as everyone of his daughters ran out into the snow looking up.

Then pulling in was Kisame and Deidara with a christmas tree on the top.

"You guys needed a tree right?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, we did." Dray said laughing patting his shoulder and taking it down.

"Its the least we could do after what we did-" Kisame said but was stopped as Mienshao gave him a mean look to shut up.

"Long story short here's a tree!" Kisame said laughing hard trying not to seem suspicious.

Every one of them then looked at the night show above together.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Dray said.

They then started hearing weird creature noises and as they looked down, there was Porgs everywhere.

"I found out what crate we accidentally got." Weavile said to them as they all looked at the Porgs and Dray just facepalmed himself.

"Merry Christmas indeed..." Serenity said smirking and winking and smiling at the fanfic viewers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up! Wake up!" Mangle yelled jumping on Dray in bed where he was moaning waking up.

Soon Dray had to get up as Aruriania sighed next to him.

"Here we go." She said to him as he patted her hip.

Both of them went down the stairs and there all seven hundred and two of his daughters were opening presents and eating breakfast made by Ignis and Prompto.

"Morning." Ignis said to Dray who nodded.

"Morning indeed." Vowrawn said raising a glass of milk sipping it still in his Santa outfit.

There Dray looked at them all waving slightly and sitting down on the chair as Aruriania sat on his lap kissing him and he handed her her gift. She opened it smiling and holding him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." She said hugging him as he held her tightly.

"Merry Christmas love." He said to her.

Mangle herself opened her gift and there inside was a nuclear bomb.

"Ohhh yes! Finally! Now I can take this thing apart and take its nuclear power out and put into my own circuits and programs to make myself epically powerful! aha!" Mangle said taking it and hugging the bomb.

"Why did you give her that?" Aruriania asked.

"I did not..." he said confused as Vowrawn waved to them.

"Don't worry I know someone, luckily I got her that." He said as Dray facepalmed himself.

"Thanks, Vowrawn." He said meekly as Vowrawn just smiled.

"It was the least I could do." He told him as Dray just sighed.

Mismagius opening her gift was more books and she smiled looking at her father as he nodded to her. Mienshao's present was claw sharpeners for her talon claws and she too looks at her father smiling and slightly waving as he nods to her knowing she got them from her father.

Dray looked at his children and smiled knowing how happy they were becoming- and if that didn't work he put in a fifty dollar gift card in each present as well just in case. An excellent nearly broke father at that.

Qrow came in yawning with Maychiro in his arm.

"Merry Christmas!" She yelled jumping up and down and ran to get presents as Qrow sat beside Dray and Aruriania smirking.

"So you okay with me and her?" He asked Dray who just sighed and nodded.

"Of course, what me and her had was a long time ago. Our daughters are proof of that." Dray said as Qrow looked at him and nodded.

"Wait- which is you two's kid?" He asked.

Dray then pointed to a daughter named Demencia who was really going haywire over presents and even pointed another finger toward a daughter of his called Maya. "Those two. But we have Three, the other isn't here." Dray said to his brother who was a bit shocked.

"Wait when did you two-" Qrow was asking until a present flung onto his face.

"Here you go, hun!" Maychiro yelled across the room as Qrow sighed and opened it.

"Oh neat! a new flask!" He said and poured the liquids from his current into his new one and threw his old one to Mangle.

"Merry Christmas kid." He said.

"Yay! I get to blow something up!" Mangle said running off with it somewhere.

Tomoko soon was opening her gift along with Absol and Vulpix next to her opening theirs.

Serenity opened her present seeing it was a Guitar signed by the Grim Reaper. Serenity stared at it and then her eyes got bigger looking at Dray who was smirking.

"Happy birthday hunny..." He said as she leaped up and strummed it loving the tune. I

t even had a little mist pouring from it when used.

"Oh my gosh! How?" She asked excitedly.

"Well you could say, Grimmy and I owe each other favors. The bone bastard." He said to her smirking as Serenity looked at her new guitar.

A beautiful polish of black shine and with light green lines along the strings with mist pouring from out of it slowly when used or played.

"Wow." She said smiling.

"This will go great with the other guitars." She said.

"Knew you'd love it." He said to her.

"So dad is this all the presents?" Weavile asked chewing on her jerky.

"Ugh, yes and you will be getting new phones in the new year." he said as all his daughters leaped up and cheered.

"And..." Dray said waiting for them to settle down.

"Baby Fox's." He said and soon all of his daughters jumped right at him cheering as Aruriania quickly ran to the side to get away from there stampede.

Prompto casually walked over to Dray.

"Hey, mr D." He said to him.

"Dray... Prompto. Dray." He said to Prompto.

"Say like, I really like your daughter Mangle dude." He said to Dray.

"Good for you." Dray said back at him with a bit of a stare.

"Well, her and I talked and like we are going to try to date each other!" Prompto shouted as him and Mangle side hugged waving their hands out.

"What!?" Everyone yelled confused and in shock.

Dray stood up speechless looking at him making Aruriania drop onto the floor.

"Ooo..." Vowrawn said.

"Dad your turning red and not breathing. You okay?" Mangle asked.

Serenity and everyone quickly left and even Aruriania quickly left with them.

Prompto clueless kept smiling and his arms out and litterally began to sing.

"Getting to know you! Getting to-" Prompto began to sing.

"Bah!" Dray yelled running at him grabbing and throwing him down as Prompto screamed for help.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
